This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with excavation operations and, in an example described below, more particularly provides an excavation tooth lip adapter and fastening system therefor.
Adapters are used for releasably attaching earth-engaging teeth to excavation implements. The teeth are expendable, due to wear and damage resulting from excavation operations, and so the adapters preferably provide for convenient replacement of the teeth.
Unfortunately, the adapters also experience wear and damage and must themselves be replaced from time to time. Thus, there is a continuing need for fastening systems which enable convenient, safe and secure attachment of adapters to excavation implements.